


A New Life

by Stori39



Series: The Magic Underneath [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Aphrodisiacs, Bi-Curiosity, Casual Sex, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Magic, Masturbation, Monsters, Morris is racist just throwing that out there, Multi, Porn With Plot, Promiscuity, Racism, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stori39/pseuds/Stori39
Summary: When the second chance at life came, Seven jumped in headfirst. She finds love, companionship, and adventure - everything she ever wanted that Zuzu City could not give her. However, a chance to run away and start over is more challenging than she thought when she finds out her Grandfather was right about the magic in Stardew Valley.
Relationships: Clint/Emily (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Leah (Stardew Valley), Emily/Shane (Stardew Valley), Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Penny (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: The Magic Underneath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. A Second Chance

_Life’s better with Joja! Join us. Thrive._

Seven didn’t think she would reach her breaking point so quickly, but she did. Grandpa was right. 

He was always right and she missed him. He always mentioned his farm and swore there was amazing magic that surrounded the valley around the land. Seven wasn’t sure if she even believed in spiritual things like that or higher powers like Yoba. With the direction her life was headed, she was starting to become skeptical. 

She glanced up at the camera pointing towards her cubicle and got the strong urge to give it the middle finger.

“Fuck this place,” Seven muttered under her breath. How much longer was she supposed to endure this hellhole? She didn’t want to be stuck at a job that she hated. However, the woman had no idea what she wanted to do with her life! 

Seven’s mind wandered to the envelope grandpa gave her right before he passed away. He said she would know when to open it and now seemed like a good time. The crushing pressure of Joja Cola was too much and she needed an opportunity to get out. Her home, Zuzu City, had become too suffocating. As much as she loved her city, she was beginning to feel like she wasn’t meant to be there anymore. She opened the drawer underneath her desk and eyed the envelope. 

Maybe it was finally time. Seven ignored the camera beginning to shift and focus on her for not dedicating every second to working her life away. She opened the envelope anyway.

 _“Dear Seven, if you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of change,”_ the yellowed piece of paper read. _“The same thing happened to me, long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life, real connections with other people and nature. So, I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.”_ The young woman reached up and nervously fingered the kinks in her hair.

_Grandpa, where are you going with this?_

_“I’ve enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Haven Farm.”_ Seven almost felt her heart stop, but she forced herself to keep reading. _“It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life. This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name. Good luck.”_

Time felt like it was slowing down as she digested the letter. The deed to Haven Farm. She didn’t know whether to jump up and click her heels or panic at the thought of having to take care of her own land now. Zuzu City doesn’t leave much room for any land to own. So, how was she supposed to do this?

Seven quickly made up her mind when she saw the district manager, Morris, marching directly towards her. Probably to berate her about why the hell she wasn’t working, but that would be his last time. She decided this would be the last time seeing his disgusting, smug face. This would be the last time she would have to listen to his bullshit.

“Miss Seven…” He started, but quickly trailed off when he realized she was packing up her belongings.

“Don’t bother, Mr. Morris. You won’t have to worry about me again,” she said with the phoniest smile she could muster up.

“Excuse me?” He sounded very shocked. He was so used to employees kissing his ass that being blown off was something he wasn’t prepared for.

“You heard me. I quit!”

“I’m sorry?”

“Should I say it a third time?” Seven’s smile was no longer fake. She was getting genuine enjoyment out of this. She had always dreamed of this moment, but never did she think it would become a reality: being able to give a strong _“fuck you”_ to her boss right before walking out. 

They were starting to attract attention from nearby cubicles, some even sneaking to record the altercation on their cell phones.

Morris collected himself and put his smug mask back on.

“How unprofessional of you, but I already knew that. I warned the leaders about bringing in diversity hires,” he smirked, proud of his cheap shot at her race.

The prejudiced comment stung, but Seven knew at that moment she’d won. Multiple people were recording, including her closest friend, Monica, at the cubicle adjacent to them. She flashed her a quick thumbs-up that translated to “I got that on camera” and quickly put her phone away when security appeared, ready to stop any further escalation.

Seven swallowed her feelings and looked him straight in the eye. 

“That’s too bad. Pretty soon, you and this company will be nothing without ‘diversity hires.’ Joja Cola is gonna drown.” She turned and exited the building, escorted by security.

* * *

“Holy shit, Seven!” Monica exclaimed over the phone. “This video is finally taking off. By the end of the night, I’m sure it’s gonna be viral. Asshole Morris shall be dust by tomorrow!”

Seven giggled at her friend’s dramatic declaration. She leaned up against the bus window watching the scenery go by. It had been almost a week since she’d quit Joja Hellhole. She contacted the man named Lewis, her grandad mentioned in the letter and made arrangements to visit the farm. She packed up as much as she could and bought a bus ticket out to Stardew Valley. Although, she was still on the fence about subleasing her apartment. She knew once she did that, there was no going back. So, for right now, she considered herself “in-between living situations.”

“I hope so. Fuck that racist prick,” Seven replied vehemently. She hated talking about it, but she wanted to make sure he would finally suffer consequences. Monica had to convince the few other employees who recorded the incident to upload their videos for more traction. They were afraid of the backlash of such a powerful corporation, but it didn’t outweigh the need to see Joja Cola crumble.

“Well, enough of him. Have you made it to Stardew Valley yet?” Monica chirped. Always so bubbly, that one. Nothing ever got her down.

“I’m about ten minutes out. Zuzu City is only an hour and a half away, so it wasn’t too long of a trip.”

“Well, text me when you make it. My break is almost up.”

“Funny that you still work there while actively taking down Joja Cola from inside. It’s like some Mission Impossible shit,” Seven teased her.

“I know, huh? It’s hard being a double agent!” 

Both girls laughed one more time before Seven ended the call with a promise that she would keep her updated on the farm. She examined the passing trees and admired how beautiful they looked. Zuzu City didn’t have nearly as much nature and fresh air. A fleeting optimistic thought crossed her mind that indicated maybe she could see herself staying here.

The bus slowed and eventually came to a stop leading out to a dirt path. Seven stepped off the bus and was greeted by a woman with bright orange hair and an even brighter smile. She had a very solid build with strong arms and a confident walk.

“You must be Seven!”

 _Wow, she would certainly hold her ground in Zuzu City_ , Seven thought. _So straight forward._

“I’m Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to show you around,” Robin held out her hand and Seven grasped it for a firm handshake.

Seven almost winced at how strong her grip was, but she wasn’t about to let that show.

Robin smirked at her, as if sizing her up. “Strong grip. You’re definitely from the city. Only city folk handshake like that.” Seven let out a laugh of relief in response.

“Good. Couldn’t let my first impression be a weak handshake,” Seven grinned.

Robin quirked an eyebrow, but smiled back. “I think I’m gonna like you. Come on, the farm’s this way.”

Seven followed behind Robin, observing the beautiful field around her. They stayed on the dirt path and made a right. Seven noticed a sign pointed in the opposite direction labeled “Pelican Town.” She figured that must be the townsquare and noted that her farm wasn’t too far from town. 

“ _This_ is Haven Farm,” Robin announced dramatically with a proud grin. Seven took one look at the land in front of her and almost passed out.

“Oh, kiss my ass, Grandpa…” She mumbled just loud enough for Robin to hear.

“What? Come on! Sure it’s a little overgrown-”

“ _A little?_ ” Seven exclaimed.

“But there’s some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication, you’ll have it cleaned up in no time!” Robin then turned towards the little cottage behind them. “And this is your new home!”

Seven was glad the house at least looked cozy from the outside. Although, there was some work to be done. A hole on the far side of the porch had formed. Some wear and tear formed on the wood around the door frame. 

And another hole on the porch close by the door…

 _Yoba_.

The more Seven stared at the cottage, the more flaws and hazards she noticed. It looked like nobody lived here in years, but maybe it could be fixed up.

The front door suddenly swung open and a tall man with a grey, handlebar mustache stepped outside.

“Ah, the new farmer!” He said with a boisterous voice. “Welcome! I’m Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town. I’m glad to see you’re moving into your grandfather’s old cottage. It’s a good house. Very rustic.”

Seven gave him a sideways glance. _So, he thinks it’s a piece of shit too, eh?_

Robin snorted. “Rustic? That’s one way of putting it…”

“Wow, way to make me feel better about my new house, you guys,” Seven said with a deadpan expression.

“Oh, don’t listen to her, Seven! She’s just trying to get you to buy one of her house upgrades,” Lewis quickly retorted. Robin looked embarrassed, but then looked away in defiance.

“Anyway, get some rest and get settled in. The townspeople have been talking about you. We don’t get too many new residents in Stardew Valley.” Lewis began to make his way towards Pelican Town with Robin close behind. “Maybe take the time tomorrow to introduce yourself to everyone? They would appreciate it!”

Seven watched their figures fade down the dirt path until they were out of site. She turned and examined the land again. The grass had grown so high that it reached her hips. Stones and pieces of fallen wood were scattered everywhere. The trees were beautiful, but they overpowered the land and would need to be cleared. She could keep the lumber for supplies to build other things. Maybe she could use that wood to build a fence? Her mind raced with ideas and research she had done about farming before coming to Stardew Valley. She bought a new journal with the intention of notating everything she learned.

Seven suddenly felt a surge of excitement at what could possibly be a fresh start. She wheeled her luggage in the house and realized just how small it was. The living room and bedroom were right on top of each other. Thankfully, the bedroom was separated by a wall into its own tiny space with a bathroom that held a toilet, sink, and a standing-only shower. She noticed that Lewis and Robin seemed to have done some cleaning to prepare for her arrival. Every surface was recently dusted and the windows were opened to let out the stale odor. The sheets on the bed were freshly washed and the floors had been swept.

 _That was nice of them_ , Seven thought to herself. There was a lot of work to be done on the land so they figured they’d at least lighten the workload on the house. She focused on a chest that sat in the corner of her bedroom. Inside it were Grandpa’s hand-me-down farm tools: a sickle, an axe that needed to be sharpened, and a watering can among other things. She grabbed the tools and headed outside to be greeted by the unforgiving sun.

 _This is gonna be a long day_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this is my first work ever posted on Archive of Our Own. The last time I posted any type of fanfiction was YEARS ago on Fanfiction.net so I'm still getting used to how the tags, bookmarks, etc. really work. Please feel free to ask me any questions. I also accept a little constructive criticism as long as it's something that'll be a positive improvement. Don't worry, I'm friendly.  
> :)


	2. Old Habits, New Life

The land directly in front of her house was finally clear. Seven could at least see the little pond from her porch. There was a lot of work left to be done, but she spent six grueling hours clearing out the land and was taking a well-deserved break with her feet in the pond. She leaned her head back and let the sun beam down on her mahogany skin, enjoying the warmth it provided. It was nearing 6:00pm and the sun was starting to set. She would need to go take a shower and prepare for the next day.

Mayor Lewis’s words floated by. Eventually, she would need to go through Pelican Town and introduce herself to the small community.  _ Holy shit _ .

A daunting task for a city-dweller. In Zuzu City, people came and went all the time. It wasn’t a big deal to see a new face, but this isn’t the city. It’s a small, close-knit community where everybody knows everyone and probably some of their dirt too. Seven was used to being able to go to a bar with Monica, flirt with guys and maybe take him home if he were cute enough. Can’t be too scandalous in a small town like this, though.

_ Maybe this place has a bar or something... _

Seven lifted her feet out of the pond and trudged back to her cottage. She decided to take a quick shower and at least see what Pelican Town had to offer. She reached the town center, passing a small clinic and a building called Pierre’s, a local grocery shop. There were a few houses scattered outside the center of the town including a little trailer close to the river. She checked the calendar hanging outside of Pierre’s and noted Mayor Lewis’s birthday was coming up. She’ll have to get him something.

Then, there was the dreaded neon blue sign of Joja Cola in the distance, sticking out like a sore thumb among all the nature and small shops the valley had to offer. 

An eyesore. 

Even in a peaceful place like Stardew Valley, Joja Cola still managed to wiggle its money-grubbing fingers among this community.

Instead of going towards the sign, she made a hard right down a dirt path right next to a fenced off area. A little dog house sat in the middle of the area. Seven inched closer to the fence, hoping the doggie was friendly. Instead, the dog gave her a hard glare and Seven decided to quickly keep it moving without looking in front of her.

“Oof!”

In her haste, she ran smack into a guy with a blue hoodie that was crossing in front of her. He was an average sized guy with dark brown hair that was haphazardly pushed over to the side. And he didn’t look happy.

“What the fuck?” He scoffed. “Who the hell are you?”

“Yoba! I’m sorry, it was an accident!”

“You should at least pay attention if you’re gonna be walking by yourself at night!” The man shot back with a sneer, completely ignoring her apology. Seven could feel her blood beginning to boil.

_ Calm down, Seven… _

“You obviously weren’t paying attention either,” she squared her shoulders and responded with a firm voice. “I apologized for bumping into you, but don’t be a dick about it, alright?”

They both stood, staring each other down.

“Hmph. Fine.” The asshole finally cracked first and looked away.

_ That’s what the fuck I thought... _

Seven smirked at him in triumph. “If you’re over it, then I am. I was just looking for a lounge or a bar around here.”

“You’re standing right next to it.” He jerked his head towards a sign right above them that read  _ The Stardrop Saloon _ . It was a brown brick building with green vines crawling up the side. The bar looked like a part of nature and Seven appreciated the change from the usual downtown bars.

“You never answered my question,” the man’s deep voice interrupted her thoughts. She almost forgot about the asshole standing next to her.

“What?”

“Who are you?”

_ Yoba, this guy is rude. He must be from Zuzu City _ .

“Seven,” she answered in a flat tone.

“Huh?”

“Seven. Yes, like the number.”

“Hmph, I’m Shane,” he mumbled and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets. He almost seemed embarrassed. 

She sized him up for the second time in a row. He was a little on the short side, probably 5’6’’ or 5’7’’, an estimation Seven made based on her being eye level with him. His blue hoodie was old and well-worn. She noticed the dreaded “J” logo on it. Fucking Joja Corporation stikes again and Seven decided to head into the bar because she was getting irritated all over again.

“Well, you should consider being nice to your community’s new farmer, Shane. You might need something from me eventually,” she said with snark in her voice.

“Heh, you’re right.” The faintest hint of smile cracked on his face, but quickly faded. “Sorry.”

He turned and opened the door to the saloon. Loud music from a jukebox sprang through, interrupting the peaceful air outside. Lots of different voices could be heard coming from inside the building and Seven’s stomach dropped.

_ It’s Friday night. Of course half of Pelican Town would hang out here! _

“After you,” Shane stood by the door waiting for her to step forward. She realized then that she couldn’t back out now.

She stepped through the threshold and Shane walked in behind her, letting the door slam shut. A few people close enough to hear turned their attention towards the pair. Shane, who didn’t seem phased at all, made his way towards the far end of the bar and tucked himself away onto a stool in the corner. A cute girl with blue hair spoke to him and slid him a beer without even asking what he wanted.

_ So he comes here a lot… _

Seven scanned the bar and spotted Mayor Lewis and a middle-aged woman mingling. She seemed pretty interested in whatever Lewis was saying. Her eyes remained laser-focused on him.

Seven noticed a variety of others, but decided not to stand around people-watching and strolled up to the bar. A burly guy with a mustache and chubby, red cheeks greeted her.

“Well, hello! I’m Gus, the owner of this fine establishment! If you need any refreshments, I’ve always got hot coffee and cold beer at the ready,” he said with booming friendliness. 

“Nice to meet you! I’m Seven, I moved into the old farm by the bus stop.”

The girl with blue hair must’ve had super sonic hearing. She almost materialized from behind Gus and gazed at Seven with wide, curious eyes.

“You’re the new farmer! I’m Emily,” she held her hand out.

Seven grabbed it to give her a quick handshake, but Emily placed another hand on top of hers, holding it in place.

“We’re going to get along great. I can tell," she stated with certainty that made Seven uncomfortable. Her voice was light and airy. Something about it reminded Seven of the wind chimes that people hung on their porches. She tugged her hand out of Emily’s grasp and gave her a polite smile.

“Well, I’m glad. Sourpuss down there is a different story.”

Seven jerked her head towards Shane at the end of the bar. He noticed the gesture and turned away, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

“Oh, Shane? He’s a sweetheart! Don’t let him fool you,” Emily gushed. “You just have to get past the icy exterior.”

“I can hear you! I’m not deaf,” Shane yelled.

The girls had a good laugh about it. Shane was now dubbed Shane the Sourpuss. They made small talk about what was on the menu and Seven decided to order a Jack and Joja on the rocks. She continued to make her way around the bar.

There was a pool table with its own room off to the right. Three young adults occupied the room, two guys playing pool and a girl that sat in a leather chair watching them. Seven decided to make a hard left towards the arcade. She needed a break after Emily and was too sober for more introductions. But the universe had other plans.

“Hey!”

She froze. One of the pool players spotted her. He had vibrant blonde hair and an even brighter smile to match.

“You’re Seven, right? The new farmer? I’m Sam!” He waved her over. “Come join us!”

Seven took a huge gulp of her drink and prepared herself for any awkward missteps. But when introductions were out of the way, she found the group to be somewhat friendly. The guys’ names were Sam and Sebastian. They were so close they almost seemed like brothers and at the same time they were polar opposites.

Sam’s blonde hair matched his personality: bright like the Sun. He was outgoing, friendly and brimming with energy. Seven found him to be very cute, but his friend was attractive in a different way.

Sebastian sported all black from head to toe, including his jet black hair. He was quiet and mysterious, but he contributed to the conversation. He wasn’t the friendliest and asked why she chose to move to Pelican Town of all places.

“Because I was tired of the corporate rat race. Zuzu City gives the illusion of endless opportunity and amazing city life, but it’s only meant for a certain type of person. Everybody else gets chewed up and spit out,” she responded in a matter-of-factly tone.

A silence fell over the group before the girl with purple hair spoke up.

“I get it,” she agreed. “Zuzu City is cool, but Stardew Valley has a certain magic and adventure that the city can’t offer.”

Abigail was an interesting one. She mentioned exploring the old cottage and overgrown fields on the farm before Seven moved in. She appreciated nature, but seemed to be more into the darker stuff, like talking about exploring the caves on the mountain north of Pelican Town. She couldn’t at the moment though. Something about the landslide caused by Joja Corporation.

She was also really curious about Seven’s hair. Abigail’s hair was dyed purple, but Seven’s kinky curls were naturally purple. It’d become pretty common place for hair the color of purple, blue, vibrant reds and pinks to now be considered natural. Not as common as the browns and blondes, but still enough to be considered a recessive gene. Seven had the hunch that Emily’s hair was naturally blue.

The group became well-acquainted through the night. Between the drinks and laughs, time passed quickly. 

Seven learned that Robin was Sebastian’s mom, much to her surprise. He also had a half-sister named Maru and a stepfather, Demetrius, that he hated. Sam had a little brother and his mother’s name was Jodi. No mention of a father. Abigail’s father was Pierre, the owner of the little general store Seven passed on the way here. They took turns playing pool against each other, but Sebastian remained the reigning champ. Before they knew it, it was midnight.

“I should be heading back, guys,” Sam piped up. He was a few drinks in and starting to nod off. “Mom’s gonna kill me for getting in too late anyway.”

They decided to leave together. Even in a small place like Pelican Town, never walk alone at night.

Sam split off first. His house was right down the street from the saloon. Next, Abigail left. She tip-toed into Pierre’s, being careful not to ring the bell attached to the front door. Then, Sebastian and Seven were left. He agreed to walk her back to the farm despite Seven’s protests.

“I mean, there’s a back road behind your farm that leads straight to my house. It’s a convenient shortcut,” he shrugged with nonchalance.

“Oh, so not to make sure I get home safe?” Seven teased.

Sebastian turned a light pink and looked away. “I mean, that too…”

“Relax, I’m just fucking with you.”

“Oh.”

_ At least I found somebody more awkward than me,  _ a passing thought that brought Seven a little comfort.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached Seven’s front porch. Sebastian patiently waited for her to find her keys to the door. A full moon peeked from the clouds and provided some light.

“This place looks so beautiful at night. It’s not too hot and humid,” Sebastian mumbled. Seven couldn’t tell if he was talking to her or just speaking aloud. She watched him admire the land for a moment. A tiny smile spread across his face. The moonlight illuminated his features and made him look… handsome?

_ Yeah, he looks really handsome in the moonlight. _

The alcohol was still keeping her warm and she felt a tingle rising in her lower belly. A devious smirk spread across her face that Sebastian didn’t see. She could ask him to come in. It’d be so easy. Maybe feed him a line about showing him the inside of her house, knowing damn well there wasn’t much to show. 

Maybe show him the bedroom… 

“Well, I’m heading in,” she spoke up, breaking him from his trance. 

He blinked a couple times and looked back at her.

“Oh, sorry,” he murmured. “Didn’t mean to hold you up...”

“Dude, it’s fine,” she cut off his apology. “I wasn’t in a rush, but it’s getting late and I thought I’d remind you it’s 12:15am. You might wanna head home before Robin gets worried.”

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever…”

Seven chuckled at his nonchalance. “See you around.”

They parted ways and Seven went inside, locking the door behind her. She shed her clothes and slid into bed. Tonight was considered a victory. She got off on a good start with some of the villagers and made some potential friends. Most importantly, she made the decision to not go back to her old ways. 

Casual sex was something she enjoyed and had more freedom to do in Zuzu City. However, this was her clean slate. There was no room for old habits in a new life and she didn’t want to run the risk of making things awkward. Seven was rarely the one to feel awkward around anybody she’s hooked up with, but it was rarely the same energy on the other end.

While getting lost in her thoughts, there was a moment of recollection looking at the bare walls of her bedroom. 

_ Grandpa’s bedroom _ .

He used to hang all the prized fish that he caught onto his wall. 

They weren’t there anymore. The walls were completely naked. But whoever cleaned out the house left a framed picture on the nightstand. It was a picture of her and Grandpa, but she was much smaller. She had to be six or seven years old. She was propped up on her grandpa’s shoulders and holding her biggest catch of the day when they went fishing. Her purple kinks were separated into two afro puffs, no doubt styled by her mom that day.

_ Grandpa… I’ll make you proud. I’ll restore this farm to better than what it ever was. I promise _ .

Seven made that vow to herself, closed her eyes, and let the darkness rock her to sleep.


	3. The Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven discovers what lives in the Community Center and questions something from her Grandfather's past.

The sun was blazing and Seven made sure she used sunscreen on every inch of her body. Crops were making some headway, a little more of the land was clear of weeds, and she was saving up to purchase a coop for some chickens. Mayor Lewis left some parsnip seeds to give her a head start, which were surprisingly easy to tend to.

Seven had been there for almost two weeks and she was pretty sure that she’d introduced herself to everyone. Every single time there was nothing short of either intense curiosity or apprehension. Or just outright dismissal.

A blonde, snooty girl named Haley tried to give her backhanded fashion advice, but Seven ended that conversation by politely telling her to go fuck herself. 

She met Willy, a fisherman who’d just returned from some time out at sea and graciously gifted her a fishing pole along with some quick tips. Seven was thankful as she knew money was about to be tight and fishing for food was going to be much more cost-efficient.

Then, there was Maru, Sebastian’s half-sister. Sweet as pie and the exact opposite of her brother. The one time Sebastian mentioned his family back at the bar, he said her name with a hint of jealousy. He didn’t spit her name out in disgust, but he forced it out and tried to hide the obvious contempt that her existence brought out of him. Maybe because she was an extension of his stepfather? There was clearly some complicated family drama that Seven wasn’t about to pry into.

But among all of the villagers, the one that stuck to her mind the most was M. Rasmodius, better known as the Wizard. What led to her meeting him was something that fueled her belief in something… otherworldly. It was the first sign that Grandpa might have been right about the magic in Pelican Town.

The day it began, Seven spent the first half of the day tending to the farm, clearing out more and more land. Robin was gracious enough to show her how to make some fences from the wood Seven collected from around the farm. After reaching a stopping point, Seven took a shower and decided to go for a walk in the town square. 

But Mayor Lewis caught her attention. He was standing in front of an old, abandoned building. It looked to be quite beautiful once upon a time, but nature had taken over. Vines crawled all over the building, invading the inside through the windows and sprouting on top of the roof. 

“This is the Pelican Town Community Center… or what’s left of it, anyway.”

There was a long pause. Seven took another step to stand right next to him and caught a glimpse of his eyes tearing up. A very short glimpse, but she was sure she saw it before he quickly swiped it away.

“Joja Corporation is pushing for me to sell it, you know,” Lewis said, his voice heavy with defeat. “They want to turn it into their warehouse.”

And she felt her jaw clenching and fist balling.

_This company is fucking poison! Why haven’t you all ran them out of your town?_

Seven wanted to scream it at the top of their lungs. But she bit her tongue and let Mayor Lewis continue. 

She listened intently about what the community center used to be, about how it used to be so vibrant and full of life, and - at one point - even brought steady income. Now, he describes it as an old relic. Something that he can’t let go of even if it’s just taking up space.

Finally, he sighed heavily and opened the door.

To say the inside was dusty was an understatement. The air was almost suffocating. But much to Seven’s surprise, Lewis took in a deep breath.

“This place is in even worse shape than I remember,” he stated aloud. 

He continued to ramble about how great the building used to be and mentioned the upcoming Egg Festival in passing. There was a little hut over in the corner that appeared to be built for children. Lewis just assumed that Vincent and Jas had been playing in there at some point. Seven raised an eyebrow at his comment. Didn’t he need a key to get in? And there weren’t any broken windows. Not big enough to fit a body through anyway. Not even a small child.

Then, she saw it. It looked like a little, translucent green apple. Except with arms? And it was _waving_ at her? 

Seven nearly hopped three feet backwards toward the door.

_What in the hell?_

Lewis quickly turned around in alarm and _poof!_ It was gone. The look on her face must’ve made him think she saw a ghost. “What?”

Seven sputtered, trying to form a coherent sentence and pointing at where the little apple figure once was.

“Seven, you’re starting to worry me,” Lewis spoke with heavy concern in his voice. “It might’ve just been a rat.”

But Seven knew what she saw. It was only for a split second, but that split second was enough to confirm a lot of things her Grandpa told her as a child. 

Every summer when visiting, Grandpa made it a tradition to tell stories about magic so powerful that it brought otherworldly things to life. He described monsters and other species so foreign that it was impossible to imagine, but with his storytelling skills, he brought it to life. Described it with such detail that she could see the creatures materialize. _Hear them_. Feel the colors and textures on their skin. Seven swore the world would melt around them and be replaced with this new fantasyland when Grandpa told his tales. And every time the story would end, she was snapped back to reality wondering how he did that.

“Oh, that’s just the power of storytelling, little one,” he would respond casually and pat her head with the most innocent grin. Her young mind, so naive, would accept this and Grandpa would change the subject by sending her outside.

Thankfully, Lewis mentioned leaving the community center unlocked from now on in case she wanted to help catch the “rat” she saw. 

* * *

“Emily, I’ve got a question,” Seven leaned over the bar, speaking in a lowered tone. “Have you ever seen anything… weird in Pelican Town?”

Later on that evening, Seven decided to stop by the saloon before going back to the community center. She wanted to make sure it was dark enough so she could slip in unnoticed by any villagers. The saloon was much emptier, not nearly as busy as last Friday. The only people hanging around were Pam and Shane on opposite ends of the bar. Leah stopped by for a salad and a quick drink, then left after greeting everyone. This was good. The less people present, the less possibility that others were listening. Pam was too drunk to pay much attention to anything and Shane probably didn’t give a shit either way.

Emily gazed at her with bright red eyes, the color of rubies. They seemed to sparkle with recognition. Although Seven had no solid proof, she had the feeling Emily would understand exactly what she meant.

“What do you mean?” She asked innocently.

“You know! Something… magical?”

Emily only blinked, keeping her face straight and stoic. “I have.”

Seven leaned in further. “So, you’ve seen them, too?”

“I’ve seen a lot of things since living in Stardew Valley.”

“Are any of them dangerous?”

“Most aren’t. You will know when they’re dangerous,” Emily responded ominously. She took a couple minutes to refill Shane’s beer and came back. Seven explained what she saw in the community center while Emily listened intently.

“It sounds like a harmless spirit has taken residence there. Or maybe it was always there. I would say to approach with extreme caution if you plan on going back. Even the most harmless spirits can turn hostile when offended.”

Seven took her words to heart, ordered a drink, and let her get back to her shift. Gus went back to the kitchen to start closing everything out while Emily bussed and cleaned the tables. 

Seven swirled her drink around, lost in thoughts. Maybe this was a dumb, dangerous thing to do. Going back to an abandoned building - at night at that - with a spirit clearly living in it sounded like every bad decision ever made in a horror movie.

“You gonna let that alcohol go to waste?” 

A gruff voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Seven almost forgot that Shane was still there. According to her first saloon visit last week, he purposely sat far away from everyone and didn’t socialize at all besides asking Emily or Gus for another round. She was surprised he even spoke to her.

“What?”

“I said, are you gonna let that alcohol go to waste? The ice will water it down the longer you let it sit.”

To prove a point, she took the glass and tossed the liquor back into her mouth, swallowing it in two gulps. Shane quirked an eyebrow, clearly impressed.

“Don’t worry about my alcohol. I know what I’m doing,” Seven spat back at him. Then, she paid for her drink and marched out into going straight for the community center while she still had the liquid courage in her.

That’s when she found the golden scroll with a language that was completely alien. Seven tried her best to decipher it, using her cell phone to search the internet for any information, but no such luck. There was no known source of where this language came from. And it was only getting later and she was beginning to have more questions than answers. The building was creaking and Seven swore she saw another apple-shaped spirit in the corner of the room that quickly vanished, scaring the shit out of her. She power walked back home as fast as her legs could carry her.

The next day was when the Wizard reached out in the form of a letter. Seven couldn’t explain it, but she felt some type of powerful energy coming from the letter. There was a purple aura coming off the envelope in waves. She could see it clearly, but it wasn’t harming her in any way. The letter instructed her to come to the Wizard’s Tower in Cindersap forest that evening. He claimed to have information about the “rat” problem in Pelican Town Community Center.

After finishing up some work on the farm, it was still mid-afternoon and she couldn’t focus anymore. With a little time to kill, she decided to take a walk up north towards the mountain. She didn’t know what to do herself and her thoughts wouldn’t stop racing.

_This is stupid. I’m going to meet somebody who calls themselves The Wizard._

_This is dangerous. What if it’s a trap?_

_Why would someone try to trap me?_

Seven shook the thoughts away and blinked to refocus her vision. She glanced around and realized where she was: standing right in front of Robin’s house. She blinked again. Why not go and say hi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered something new about AO3. Apparently, a tag with a slash between two characters means they're a romantic pairing. And the '&' symbol between characters means a friendship. I've always wondered what the difference was and just assumed both tags meant the same thing. Learning new shit ever time I post! :) 
> 
> I'll probably add more relevant tags as I go, just to make sure everybody is aware of what's going to be in the story and have a head's up. Thanks for sticking around.


	4. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven meets the Wizard for the first time and gets more than she bargained for. And so does Shane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead. Just a fair warning, if you would like to skip it, it starts after Seven leaves the Wizard's tower and goes until the end of the chapter. 
> 
> I'm kinda working on this as I go. Most of the last two chapters were complete a while ago, but the sex scene took me the longest to write. I realized that writing smut is pretty difficult and I haven't done it since my FanFiction.net days. It's like walking a very thin line between sexy and super cringy and it's really easy to fall into cringy descriptions.
> 
> With that being said, I hope I did a good job!

“Seven!” Robin exclaimed. “Glad you decided to stop by. Lewis told me he showed you around the community center. It used to be a really nice building!”

Seven inwardly cringed. She came here to get her mind off that place.

“Yeah, he couldn’t stop talking about what it used to be,” she playfully rolled her eyes and Robin giggled in response.

“Hey, Maru told me she met you by the way. She’s really excited about having a new face around here. You’ve met my son, Sebastian, right?”

“Yeah, at the saloon actually.” Seven was grateful for a change in topic.

“That’s good. He lives downstairs. He’s a little shy and aloof sometimes, but he’ll warm up to you if you’re nice to him.”

As if being summoned, she heard a pair of heavy footsteps trudging up the stairs behind her. Sebastian stepped through the threshold, running a hand through his hair. He seemed lost in his thoughts until he realized they had company.

“Sebby, you done with work?” Robin beamed. Seven thought it was quite adorable watching her dote on her son.

“Almost, I’m just taking a break to get some coffee,” he paused and regarded the new figure in the house. “Hey, your name is Seven, right?”

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

_ You walked me home from the saloon. Of course you know my name, you dumbass. _

“You met me already,” Seven responded flatly.

Right on cue to break the tension, Maru came bounding into the room with her father right behind her.

“Hey, Seven!” Maru walked up and gave Seven a quick hug that caught her by surprise. Not that a little warm friendliness wasn’t appreciated. The villagers seemed so guarded and apprehensive or only extended the bare minimum politeness. Maru, on the other hand, was a breath of fresh air from all of that. She was excited to meet someone new, wasn’t guarded at all, and welcomed Seven with open arms. And it was genuine kindness. Seven appreciated that.

“Are you staying with us for dinner? Mom’s making spaghetti,” Maru wasted no time with the invitation.

“Nah, I can’t stay too late. I’ve gotta get up early to do some more work on the farm.”

“Oh, I get it. Being a farmer is a lot of work, but just know you should stick around some time for dinner,” Maru continued, beaming with excitement. She didn’t notice her dad inching closer, but Seven sure did. Demetrius was, on the surface, a nice guy and a great scientist. However, he’d made it clear that Maru was his favorite and Yoba forbid anybody getting too close to his daughter that he considered not good enough.

“Yes, Seven. You should join us whenever you’re free. No rush,” he placed a protective hand on Maru’s shoulder. 

It wasn’t lost on Seven that Sebastian vanished into the kitchen when Demetrius walked in. The two men crossed paths and she made note of the brief eye contact between them. And it was not a friendly exchange.

Sebastian’s eyes were giving a clear “fuck you” to his stepfather. Demetrius showed clear frustration, but he wiped it away quickly, turning to greet their guest. 

Seven felt like she was about to witness a family argument she wasn’t ready for and needed to make a break for it. Besides, it was almost time to face the Wizard.

“I’ll hold you guys to that offer!” Seven quipped, pointing a playful finger at Maru.

Seven said her goodbyes to the family. Sebastian walked by, returning with a mug in hand and made a beeline for his room. He gave her a quick wave, not bothering to look in her direction and trudged downstairs.

_ Baby steps with him, I guess… _

* * *

The Sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. It was setting faster than anticipated and Seven was hoping she could make it there with a little bit of daylight left. She passed by Marnie’s ranch and heard chickens clucking in the distance. There were cows milling about, nibbling on grass. Seven broke into a grin and hoped that she would have that many happy animals on her farm one day.

She continued past the lake and noticed a figure sitting at the end of the dock. The figure wore a blue hoodie with the hood pulled over, fully covering their head. She figured it could’ve been anybody until she saw the bottle of whiskey.

_ Shane. Without a shadow of a doubt. _

The farmer had not been in Stardew Valley long, but she knew only two people would have an entire bottle of alcohol on hand: Pam and Shane. And she was clearly observing a male figure.

He appeared to be lost in thought, or lost in his bottle, until he noticed her in his peripheral vision. They made eye contact from across the pond. Seven never ceased her pace toward the Wizard’s tower, but she did slow down, wondering if she should at least speak to him. He  _ was _ an asshole when they first met. 

But he apologized. That was worth something, right? 

In that moment, Shane confirmed her thoughts by giving her a nod of acknowledgment that was somewhere between awkward and polite. He quickly looked away, focusing on the whiskey in front of him. 

A grin of amusement spread across Seven’s face.

_ Not an actual asshole, then. _

* * *

Seven gave three knocks on the wooden door. There was no sound at first, then the door seemed to creak open on its own. She stepped into a dimly lit room and the strangest odor wafted into her nostrils. An enormous, black cauldron dominated the space to her left with green smoke rising from it. The source of the smell.

“Ah, come in.”

This was her first look at the Wizard. His voice was quiet and calm, yet commanding. He was motionless in front of a strange drawing on the floor, eyes closed as if he were in a trance.

“Hello…” Seven tried to steady the shakiness in her voice.

He stood, much taller than the farmer and strolled forward. Except when he approached, it looked like he was floating! She couldn’t see his feet; they were covered by his robe, but his movements were entirely too smooth. He wasn’t walking, he was literally  _ gliding _ across the floor!

“I am Rasmodius,” he stated with authority. “I’ve predicted your arrival long ago, young Seven. However, your fate is ultimately in your own hands.”

“How did you know my name?”

“I know many things beyond your understanding.”

Seven was rapidly beginning to regret her decision. She shouldn’t have come here. She could find out about the spirits another way. Maybe she could ask Emily for help.

“Do not be afraid, young Seven. No harm will come to you,” Rasmodius softly reassured her. “Come, let me show you something.”

Seven took a cautious step forward. And she immediately jumped back when a flash of light erupted through the room.

It was the same spirit she saw in the community center, trapped in the middle of the circle drawn on the floor. Encased in a ball of light, it chirped pitifully. It was begging for help.

“You’ve seen one before, haven’t you? They call themselves Junimos, the mysterious little spirits. They refuse to speak to me.” 

With the wave of his wand, there was another flash and the Junimo was gone.

“I do not know why they’ve taken residence in the old community center, but rest assured, they mean you no harm and there’s no reason to fear them.”

Seven was still wary about trusting him, but what choice did she have? So she had to tell him everything. She described the golden scroll she found, the Junimo that willingly revealed itself to her, and the other Junimos she noticed when she went back. There weren’t any other options since the Wizard had the most knowledge at her disposal. He listened to her intently. Then, she witnessed the strangest since she moved to Pelican Town: Rasmodius encased himself in a ball of light and disappeared, only to walk through the door a few seconds later with a translation of the scroll.

Apparently, the Junimos were offering their help in exchange for gifts. Neither one of them could read the scroll naturally because they weren’t “one with the forest” according to the scroll.

“I think I’ve got an idea,” Rasmodius murmured while walking - no, floating - over to his giant cauldron while Seven followed. “This potion is brewing with ingredients from the forest.”

He began listing off the ingredients and paused again, as if an idea came to mind.

“Wait, it’s missing something.”

He went to a shelf that held jars of all kinds of ingredients. Seven hoped he wasn’t about to pick the jar of floating eyeballs. This potion was already making her stomach churn as is. Thankfully, he retrieved a jar of what appeared to be some chopped mushrooms. 

The Wizard popped the lid off to allow her to get a better look.

“These are purple mushrooms. They can only be found deep in caves and will be the only ingredient that’s not of forest. They’re very rare.”

Seven leaned down and sniffed the jar. A sweet scent wafted from it. 

“If it’s not of the forest, why are you adding it to the potion?”

“It will not negate the effects. In fact, this mushroom is meant to offset any poison from the other ingredients.”

“Poison?!” She took a step backwards.

“Yes, mixing a lot of different herbs from the forest can inadvertently create a poison. Not fatal, but it’ll make you extremely sick,” he began dumping the mushrooms into the cauldron. “These purple mushrooms will make sure you don’t get sick during your transition.”

Seven raised an eyebrow. “And any side effects from those?”

“Nothing fatal or anything that will make you sick,” he paused, rubbing his chin. “Some have mentioned an increase in physical traits like stamina, cardiovascular capacity, and blood flow. A lot reported a rise in body temperature and skin that’s sensitive to the touch. It appears to affect people within close vicinity, as well. However, none of these side effects appear to be harmful and only last up to 72 hours at the longest.”

She watched him. Stared him down while he explained everything. And he showed no signs of lying.

“It is a lot to take in, but I promise this potion will help you. You’ll be able to feel the forest around you. Communicate with it, if you will.”

The Wizard grabbed the spoon hanging out of the cauldron and stirred it thoroughly. He dipped a ladle into the potion and emptied the liquid into a spare bowl.

Seven took the bowl with both hands and gazed into it. Deciding to not waste any time and just get it over with, she gulped it down. Thick contents slid down her throat and she nearly threw it back up. He never said the potion would taste good, but nothing could’ve prepared her for  _ this _ . The worst thing she’d ever tasted. The texture was slimy and disgusting. She gagged after every swallow.

Acid trips were something Seven only heard about, but never experienced personally. She was sure now that she was experiencing her first one.

Her vision turned green and wavered. She didn’t know how to explain it, but the forest was speaking to her. It was implanting knowledge about the trees, the animals, the spirits, everything. 

And everything went dark.

* * *

Seven awoke with a start, gasping for air. Relief set in when she realized she was still in the Wizard’s tower, laying across the table. Panic set in right after.

_ It wasn’t a dream. _

“How are you feeling?” Rasmodius’s voice nearly made her jump out of her skin. He was sitting right next to her, eyes closed and arms folded.

Seven examined her body. Nothing changed. Nothing looked or felt out of place. There was no pain.

“Surprisingly, I feel fine. Great, actually,” she answered. “How long was I out?”

“About thirty minutes,” he said matter-of-factly. He finally opened his eyes. “You took the transition quite well. Go straight home and get some rest. You may find more answers tomorrow at the community center.”

Saying no more, he waved his arm again and the door swung open.

_ I guess I’ve overstayed my welcome… _

Seven slid off the table and made her way out the door. Once she crossed the threshold, the door gently closed behind her and a lock clicked into place.

The moon was already out, but it was still a warm, comfortable night. She started her trek back to Haven Farm. Every now then, a cool breeze would float through, feeling pleasant against her warm skin. 

Seven kept doing a once over to her entire body. There were supposed to be some side effects and the paranoia was increasing. She put a hand up to her forehead. She certainly felt warmer, a possible fever. This wasn’t a normal fever, though. She’d been sick a few times in her life and knew what a fever felt like when illness was settling in. But the farmer didn’t feel uncomfortable in any sense. She pinched the skin on her arm and gasped. A warm flush rolled from head to her toes. Definitely sensitive. 

_ Maybe I’m overreacting. It’s only a slight fever. Otherwise, I feel fine. _

She continued her trek, feeling flashes of a gentle warmth that traveled through her body in waves. Trees that were once dense began to clear out when the lake came into view. Some clouds were rolling in and made the moonlight scarce, but Seven didn’t need it to see the figure on the dock again. There was a lantern providing extra light.

_ Geez, he’s still there? _

The whiskey bottle was still there. A telling glint reflected off the glass and this scene looked all too familiar. 

Shane leaned all the way back, propped up on his elbows. His legs dangled carelessly over the water. From this distance, she couldn’t see his face clearly. And yet his body language told a story of weariness.

Before she could stop herself, her legs changed direction. A light sprinkle of rain was starting to come down. It was a welcome relief on feverish skin. 

Shane was either deep in thought or deep in liquor. He didn’t notice the farmer until she was right next to him.

“Up late?” He let his head fall back to look at her. There was nothing but dazed emptiness in his eyes. “Here.”

Seven took the bottle, hoping it would dull her senses. There was about a fourth of whiskey left. Her skin was starting to prickle all over and she needed something to help ride through this.

They sat together on the dock for a while passing the bottle back and forth in comfortable silence. She figured Shane wasn’t a man of many words, so she didn’t push for conversation. Quiet companionship and alcohol was something needed after the day she had.

“I feel… stuck.”

Seven snapped her head up in surprise.

“Stuck in a hole,” he slurred. “And no matter how hard I try, I’m not strong enough to climb out of that hole.” He passed the last of the liquor to her and Seven just held it, waiting for him to continue. But he said nothing else.

“I know what you mean,” Seven murmured. “It’s why I came here. I worked at Joja Cola call center for three years before I took over the farm. I needed change. So, I decided to make the change and refused to let that place kill me.”

Seven didn’t notice, but Shane stared at her profile, studying her in a drunken haze. Mahogany brown skin and purple curls piled on top of her head with a hard, determined expression. It was something he found attractive; somebody that held on to the will to live because it was something he struggled with. She was in the same dark hole once and had the strength to pull herself out. He longed for that strength and subconsciously leaned towards the farmer, hoping it would rub off on him. There was a sweet, intoxicating scent coming from her, but he brushed it off. 

Seven took the cap off the bottle and tossed the rest of the contents back. 

Shane raised his eyebrows. “Fast drinker, huh? Woman after my own heart…”

The rain began to come down a little harder. A fog settled over Seven’s mind and she felt a dull throb in her groin.

_ What the hell? _

Alarm bells were going off in her head. Seven should’ve realized what was happening right then, but the mind fog only suppressed it. It lulled her to ignore her first instinct and told her everything was fine. It convinced her to enjoy the sensation and sink into it.

“Word of advice: don’t make drinking a habit. You’ve still got a future ahead of you,” he remarked.

Seven leaned back on her elbows and let her head fall all the way back, basking in the rain pelting her skin. She’d worn a loose-fitting white shirt with a deep v-cut for breathing room when she worked on the farm. Now, it was damp and clinging to her skin. The cool wetness soaked through her bra and her nipples hardened.

Then, she opened her eyes and caught Shane staring. His face turned red and he quickly averted his gaze.

“Shane.”

He flicked his eyes back, but wouldn’t fully turn his head. Seven slowly pushed herself up, a devilish smirk appeared. One of the sleeves slipped down and exposed her shoulder.

“Do you want to feel them?” Seven wanted to scream at herself. She’d done this before in Zuzu City, except this felt like her vagina had taken over and all logic was out the window!

Shane nearly choked. “What?”

“Do you want to feel them?”

“I…” His Adam's apple bobbed.

She folded her legs underneath her and sat back on them, her entire body now facing him.

“You can feel them if you want,” she lowered her voice to an alluring tone.

He was staring again. Deep, nervous breaths wracked his body. He was clearly fighting with himself. Seven scooted closer and presented her breasts to him. The choice was obvious. 

Shane faced towards her, sitting in the same position. Slowly, he reached up and cupped them in each hand. More than enough filled his palms. They were so soft… 

He began to knead them gently. His fingers pressed down, applying slight pressure. Seven let out a quiet moan and closed her eyes, enjoying the stimulation. He brushed a thumb over her hard nipple and she let out a soft gasp. Everything felt like sensory overload, from the rain to his hands on her breasts, she felt like it was too much and wanted more at the same time.

So she took it a step further and climbed onto his lap. Her thighs spread on either side, she settled on top of him. She could look down into his eyes at this angle. His hands were still planted on her chest, but they were frozen now. 

“Keep going,” she demanded and he obeyed. Eyes full of surprise and lust, Shane would do whatever she asked him in that moment. He let her take control.

“Seven, is this…” Shane trailed off, not sure what to say.

She put a finger to his lips and shushed him. There was no question about it: she was sure about what she wanted. Or at least sure about what her  _ body _ wanted. Seven slid her hands underneath his jacket, pushed it off his shoulders, and continued to undress him.

Every time Shane had sex with someone, he was drunk. Not that he always needed the alcohol to become erect, but the confidence was the difficult part. He could never truly relax when it came to being comfortable enough to speak to women. The liquor gave him the courage to unwind and suppress his insecurities, one of them being his body. And Seven was undressing him. 

“Relax,” she whispered. She was sensing his nervousness. Then, an idea came to mind. She got him out of his shirt and made him lie flat on his back. She observed his shirtless figure. His chest was soft and his stomach had a slight bloat to it. On the other hand, his arms were strong and well-built. A dirty thought crossed her mind of him lifting her up to fuck her mid-air.

“Stop being so nervous,” she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Just relax and enjoy this.”

_ Whatever this is… _ The thought briefly crossed Seven’s mind but she pushed it away. She sat upright and wasted no time undressing herself. 

Shane’s eyes widened as he watched her casually shed her clothing. Her shirt hit the wooden dock with a wet  _ plop _ . She discarded her bra next. Then, her jeans and shoes. Soon, there was nothing left to cover her body besides underwear. She hooked her thumbs into the hem and shimmied until they were down at her feet.

In that moment, Seven felt a sense of smugness. Shane’s jaw hung open in amazement. His eyes were wide open and filled with passion. He closed his mouth and opened it again, as if trying to say something but he couldn’t get the words out.

And Seven didn’t wait for him to find the words. Instead, she moved to undress him. She palmed the tent in his pants and massaged it, deciding to tease him a little. He let out a shaky breath and let his eyes flutter shut. A light squeeze. It twitched, growing even harder. She smirked at his reaction. It made her feel powerful to know the effect she was having on him and she wanted to keep going.

She deftly undid the button to his pants and yanked them down impatiently. There was no time wasted. Shane realized how fast she was going and kept his eyes shut, letting her work. He lifted his hips slightly to allow her access to pull everything off him. 

Now able to get a good view of his body, she realized how big he was. Although he certainly didn’t feel small when she felt him through his pants. Fully erect, she admired how thick it was. Another warm flushed rolled through her body and she climbed on top of him, wondering what he would feel like inside her.

* * *

_ There was no way this was happening _ , Shane thought for the millionth time.  _ There was no w- _

“Ah!” His eyes flew open. Nothing could’ve prepared him for the feeling. Seven was lowering herself on it, slowly taking him inside her. It was overwhelming. It was warmth. It was heaven and torture. He reached up and gripped her hips to anchor himself. Not to rush her down, but he needed to grab on to something for purchase.

Once he was fully sheathed, Seven rotated her hips around for a moment. She began a slow up and down to gain rhythm. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_ There was no way this was happening. _

Her pace was torturous and slow. He wanted her to speed up and at the same time keep the same pace. His mind was scrambled. He wasn’t sure what he wanted. All he knew was that he didn’t want this to end.

_ Whatever this is… _

Seven braced her hands on his chest and picked up speed. He gripped her hips even tighter as the sound of wetness slapping between their bodies grew louder. Shane didn’t know much longer he could last. He briefly recalled how long it’d been since he was with a woman. It’d been almost half a year, before he moved to Pelican Town. That was his last drunken hookup. There was no sense of anonymity among the villagers so, drunken casual sex wouldn’t go unpunished. Up until now.

Shane made the grave mistake of opening his eyes. Seven’s head was tossed all the way back, moaning loudly to the sky with every movement. Her body was completely drenched from the rain and her curls had fallen around her shoulders. The moonlight gave her brown skin an ethereal glow. Her breasts had rhythmic bounce that caught his attention. He couldn’t resist reaching a hand up to cup one of them. She didn’t slow down her pace and covered his hand with her own, leaving one still braced on his chest for balance. 

He fondled her breast some more, then gently pinched her nipple. She squealed and arched her back, making her pace even more frantic.

The sight was so erotic. It was too much. Shane knew he had to get her off soon before he came inside her. The pleasurable tension was climbing. He clenched his teeth trying his best to hold off the inevitable orgasm.

“Fuck! Seven, wait…”

His words fell on deaf ears. She was a woman possessed, raising her hips and dropping them, over and over again. The sound of wet skin slapping together echoed over the lake. More spikes of pleasure shot through his body and he arched his back. 

Seven found the perfect angle that was hitting her spot and she couldn’t stop herself. With every drop, she was bringing herself closer to the brink. She kept bouncing over, and over, and over. The tension was coiling in her stomach and she squeezed her eyes shut. Just a little bit more… 

Without warning, she was thrown to the side and landed hard on the wooden planks.

“What the fu-” Seven was about to yell at the man before she realized what was happening. She watched in amazement as he gripped himself and ejaculated a foot into the air. He shuddered and curled forward as more pumped out. His dick spasmed as three more loads shot out. It spurted everywhere. Some landed on his stomach only for the rain to wash it away.

Shane was trying to catch his breath when his orgasm finally subsided.

“Sorry,” he panted. “Didn’t mean… to throw you…”

Before he could finish, Seven cut him off by pressing her lips to his. Shane froze and turned beet red. He noticed this was the first time she kissed him. And it dawned on him that he missed being kissed. It was something intimate that he desired, yet he rarely got the chance to experience it.

“Don’t apologize,” Seven stated firmly. Her eyes shined with desire.

Shane gazed into them and felt himself twitching back to life. He was shocked that he was ready for another round so soon after such an intense climax. But he didn’t question it.

They maneuvered into a different position: Seven on all fours, bent over in front of him. They used their discarded clothes as a pallet to cushion the friction against their knees. He slipped in, the warm wetness sheathing him once again. She shivered and arched her back, allowing him better access. He gripped her hips and tried to go slow, but Seven wasn’t having it. Two slow strokes and she quickly threw her ass back against him. The slow build was thrown out the window. 

“Harder.” Her voice was soft and thin, but it was clearly a demand. And he was more than willing to oblige.

Everything felt slick. The rain made it hard for him to have a steady grip and his fingers kept slipping, but he met her thrusts with his own and every push sent a bolt of pleasure shooting through his body. It wasn’t long before Shane felt her body trembling, a sign that she was close. Her wails grew louder with each thrust. 

When the orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, he watched her unravel. She let out a high-pitched yell while tremors wracked her entire frame. Her hands fisted the pallet of clothes underneath them as she vocalized her release.

Shane slowed his pace to let her ride out the climax. He was grateful to not be the one cumming and allowing Seven to enjoy hers. Until he felt her pussy clenching tightly around his member. 

He froze. He had to stop moving.  _ How was she doing this? _

Seven was still moaning and quivering. He didn’t think it was possible, but she squeezed him even tighter through her climax. 

“Fuck…” He let out a breathy moan. The familiar stir was building again. Shane tried to stave it off but his body was too overwhelmed. Seven was finally coming down from her peak and she didn’t realize her orgasm had sent him over the edge.

He pushed her down on her stomach and pulled out, thankfully with more time than the first round. It only took a few more strokes until warm, white liquid shot out, covering her ass. He braced a hand on her backside and took a moment to catch his breath before he rolled off her.

The pair laid together for a few minutes, regaining their strength before Seven reached over to stroke his length. Shane nearly balked at the idea of a third round.

“Again?”

She gave a slow, mischievous nod.

Shane managed to stop her so he could fish a condom out of his wallet.

“You had a condom this whole time?!” Seven looked at the wrapper in disbelief.

He shrugged. “You didn’t give me much of a chance to tell you.”

The condom had been sitting in his wallet for almost six months. Since living in Pelican Town, he was convinced he’d never need it unless he planned on making a special trip to Zuzu City for a quick hookup.

Once the condom was on, Seven wasted no time jumping him. This time he didn’t have to worry about pulling out. With her leg hiked over his hip, they laid on their sides, chests flush against each other as he pumped into her once more. At this angle, he was able to hit a deeper, more sensitive spot inside her walls. And she was enjoying every minute of it.

“Right there!” Seven gripped his shoulders. “That feels so fucking good…” She was gasping, about to reach her second climax for the night. Her nails dug further into his skin and Shane discovered something about himself. Even though her nails were close to drawing blood, he realized he liked the pain. It turned him on.

He grunted and hooked a hand under the back of her knee, hiking her leg up even further. Then, he drove himself into her as hard as he could. Hot tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and she was screaming with each thrust. The intensity was earth-shattering, and for the first time all night they came together, the rain muffling their cries of passion.


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Shane contemplate their hookup and aren't sure what it means or what it makes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of NSFW after Shane leaves the Stardrop Saloon. 
> 
> How are you guys enjoying the story so far?

> _“Dear Seven,_
> 
> _Tomorrow we’re holding the annual egg festival in the town square. It starts at 9am, if you’d like to attend. You wouldn’t want to miss out on your first town event. I hope to see you there!_
> 
> _\- Mayor Lewis”_

Seven folded the letter and pocketed it in her overalls. The air was so sticky and humid from the rain last night, it was almost suffocating. She’d gotten a late start on farm work. Normally, she’d be up by 6am to start her morning routine, eat breakfast and be out of the house by 7am to work. Today, she didn’t wake up until 9 o’clock.

 _For obvious reasons._

Her and Shane stayed out at the lake until nearly one in the morning, finding different ways to make each other cum. After their fourth climax, she was finally sated enough to go back home and collapse in her own bed. Although Seven swore off casual hookups, she couldn’t bring herself to feel any regret. Four orgasms were very much worth it. On the other hand, there was no telling how Shane felt about it afterwards. Once they were both dressed, he awkwardly mumbled a goodbye and couldn’t look her in the face.

Seven was halfway through clearing overgrown weeds near an old, neglected building on her farm when she decided to take a break. A buzz came from her back pocket. She pulled her phone out and saw a missed call from Monica. A pang of guilt hit her in the chest.

 _I haven’t been updating her like I was supposed to…_

She decided to video call and Monica answered on the first ring.

“Hello, stranger!” Her cheerful face popped up on the screen and blared through the speaker phone.

“Oh, fuck off!” Seven replied with a laugh.

“What? Only a few texts in the span of two weeks and you expect me to not give you a hard time?”

“I know, I’m sorry. Running a farm is… hard.”

“It’s okay, I get it. Just don’t forget to call me sometimes. You only moved an hour away, that doesn’t mean we have to drift apart. Plus, you’ve gotta show me your farm cause I plan on coming to visit soon.”

“Well, give me time to at least get this house together. It’s so tiny, we’d be right on top of each other.”

“Speaking of being on top of somebody…” Monica started.

 _Shit._

Seven knew exactly where this was going.

“Did you stick to your ‘no hookups’ rule?”

“Uh…” Seven tried to stall, but there was no use in lying to her best friend.

“Seven!”

“What?!”

“Seriously? You broke it that fast?!”

“In my defense, it wasn’t planned! I mean, I didn’t go looking for dick! Something just kinda… happened.”

Monica let out a deep sigh. “Explain.”

“Well, remember when I told you my Grandpa passed away? The one that was a solid believer in all things magical and spiritual?” Seven began to chew on her thumb nail. She wasn’t sure if Monica would believe her.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I discovered something…” And Seven filled her in on everything that happened so far. The old community center. The Junimos. The Wizard. The sudden fling with Shane.

Monica gave her full, undivided attention. She listened patiently without interrupting. If there was one thing Seven appreciated about her the most, her best friend was a great listener. 

“Hmm,” Monica pondered everything over. “Well, I can’t say I know much about magic and spirits. Nothing a little research can’t fix, though. As for everything else, the random sex actually makes sense.”

Seven raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“It was that potion,” Monica responded with full certainty.

“Maybe, but the Wizard didn’t mention increased libido as a side effect.”

“He kinda did. Just not in those exact words.”

“Oh, come on,” Seven facepalmed herself.

“He did! Increased blood flow, heart rate, body temperature and sensitive skin? Sounds like an aphrodisiac to me. And then combining that with alcohol? Sex was definitely happening. The question is how it affected that guy, Shane.”

“Right. The Wizard said it appears to affect people in close vicinity. But he didn’t say how…” Seven trailed off. Her mind was racing, coming up with different theories.

“He didn’t ingest any of it obviously. Do you remember spilling any on you? Maybe he touched it by accident?”

Seven shook her head. “No, I’m pretty sure I didn’t waste any on me.”

Monica hummed again, deep in thought. “Then, I’m not sure. There’s a lot we can’t explain here.”

“Tell me about it.”

“And you should probably go get tested.”

“Way ahead of you. I’ve already got an appointment with the town doctor in a couple weeks. Might as well get to know him since he’s the only doctor here.”

Monica tapped her bottom lip in deliberation. “Maybe I could find something online about that potion. Can you text me any ingredients he used?”

“Yeah, he told me some of them.”

“Cool, I’ve gotta head out soon. My shift is about to start.” she was gathering up her belongings and appeared to be leaving her apartment.

“Ugh, still at Joja Corp?”

“Yep, but I’ve got a couple leads on other positions. So hopefully, not too much longer,” she flashed an optimistic thumbs up to the camera. “Oh! Quick update: asshole Morris was placed on leave. Paid leave, of course. But Joja is getting a lot of shitty press and being pressured to fire him.”

“Paid leave is way too generous,” Seven said, clenching her jaw.

“You, me and all our co-workers know that. Trust me.”

“Keep me posted. I wanna throw a celebration if he gets fired.”

“Gotcha. I’ll talk to you later.” Monica blew a kiss to the screen and they hung up.

Seven sighed and pocketed her phone. This was a lot more than she prepared for. All the research on farming was coming in handy. She’d grown plenty of parsnips and was living off the meager wages they brought in. But there was no way she was ready for the magic underneath Stardew Valley.

The silver lining was the potion the Wizard gave her. Seven discovered it also made her closer to the land on her farm. Whenever she ran into problems with her crops, she could _feel_ exactly what was wrong. It was a peculiar sensation, but she could feel when they stopped growing and figure out what was preventing it.

She spent the rest of the day tending to her crops and building a scarecrow with food breaks in between. Ever since she caught a crow nibbling at one of her parsnips, she relentlessly worked towards a scarecrow before anymore showed up to ruin her progress.

Seven had to throw herself into the farm to distract her mind from thinking about everything else. Especially the events from last night. Every time she let her thoughts wander, they went back to that damn dock. It worked her into a fever pitch. She kept reminding herself that it was the potion, that was only temporary. But it wasn’t even a full 24 hours and the Wizard said the effects could last up to _72 hours_! At the very least, a good thing was the extra energy she channeled into her work. She was supposed to go by the community center today, but couldn’t bring herself to step foot in there just yet.

Before she knew it, eight o’clock passed by. Despite the late start, Seven made amazing progress on the overgrown grass. One cold shower later, she was laid across the bed in a t-shirt and shorts with her hair wrapped up. She passed the time texting a group chat that included Abigail, Sam and Sebastian. They exchanged numbers after their night at the saloon and Abigail added her to the group chat.

 **ABIGAIL** : Seven r u coming to the egg fest? Everyone is gonna be there

 **SEBASTIAN** : Well yea. Most of us don’t have a choice. Family obligations and what not.

 **SAM** : Abigail is the only one more excited than my little bro

 **SEBASTIAN** : Cuz she wins the egg hunt every year.

 **ABIGAIL** : And I plan on keeping it that way

 **SEVEN** : Egg hunt?

 **SAM** : Yep Jasmine and my lil bro participate every year. I sign up because he begs me to do it. Then Abigail comes in, shits all over their fun by winning AND gloats in their face until Lewis tells her to calm down.

 **ABIGAIL** : WOW.

 **SEVEN** : No judgement here. I think I wanna play too.

 **ABIGAIL** : Ur gonna love it!

 **SEBASTIAN** : Oh boy…

 **SAM** : Don’t let her bait you in Seven!

 **SEVEN** : No bait needed :)

She let the phone fall next to her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. The soreness in her body set in. Her muscles were beginning to scream from all the strenuous farm work. And yet, the feverish heat still lingered. It wasn’t immense compared to last night, but still enough to be a giant distraction. She buried herself underneath the covers and slipped a hand inside her underwear.

 _Just to take the edge off._

* * *

Shane couldn’t focus. He hasn’t been able to focus all day. He couldn’t think about anything except for last night. What happened was something out of his wildest wet dreams and he couldn’t shake the constant state of arousal. Even through his soul-sucking shift at JojaMart when he was usually on autopilot, his mind kept wandering. But one question nagged him more than anything else: what did this mean for him and Seven?

Once his shift was over, Shane made his usual trip to Stardrop Saloon. He was so preoccupied, he didn’t even acknowledge Alex giving him the usual sneer when he passed by. The saloon was pretty much empty save for Gus, Emily and Pam. They were laughing at some joke Gus cracked while the jukebox played softly in the background.

“Hey, Shane!” Emily greeted him with the same friendly tone she always did while Gus beckoned him over.

“The usual for a hard day at work?” Gus slid him a cold beer.

Shane grunted something that sounded like a “thanks” and hurriedly gulped it down halfway before finally pausing to breathe. They all stared at him in amazement. Normally, he took his time with his drinks, but it was obvious something was bothering him.

“So, wanna talk about it?” Pam broke the silent pause.

“Yeah, when you walked in your aura looked really… tense,” Emily added.

“I don’t really wanna talk about it. I just need to relax,” Shane mumbled.

“No pressure,” Gus slid him another beer. “Just slow down on those or I’ll have to cut you off.”

Shane nodded and slowed his pace as instructed. They spent the remainder of the evening talking and giving updates on their everyday lives. Shane never shared much about himself. He preferred to listen to them speak. It was the only past time he had to look forward to besides spending time with Jasmine. When the saloon was empty during weekdays, they were able to speak freely with one another and catch up. 

Pam sang praises about her daughter, Penny. She talked about how glad she was that Penny turned out to be such a studious young lady: the complete opposite of her mother. Emily spoke about her desire to sew some new clothes and Spring colors that Shane never fully understood, but loved her passion for it either way. Gus talked about wanting to franchise the Stardrop Saloon and “give a warm, cozy feeling to every cold big city that desperately needs it. Especially Zuzu City.”

Shane never expressed it to them, but he greatly appreciated their companionship. Not only was it a needed distraction, but they made him feel wanted. Most of his life was spent feeling like he was tolerated or just outright unwanted. His father made sure of that. Other students in Zuzu High School made sure of that. When he found someone that actually liked him, they either grew tired of his pathetic self-loathing, were cruelly ripped away, or he found a way to force them out of his life since he was certain they would eventually hate him first. That insidious insecurity always gnawed at the back of his head. Even when he spent time with his usual saloon crew.

Once he was buzzed enough, Shane trudged home. The house was dark. Marnie already tucked Jas in for the night and was in her room talking on the phone. Probably another late night call to Mayor Lewis. There was a plate of pepper poppers wrapped and left on the table with a note from Marnie.

_“I made your favorite! Please don’t go to bed on an empty stomach.”_

To Shane, that translated to, _“Please eat because I know you spent the whole evening drinking at the saloon and didn’t eat a goddamn thing, you pathetic alcoholic.”_

He hated this. Why did he feel like Marnie was taking care of two children instead of one?

He begrudgingly took the plate to his room and sat it on his nightstand. Then, he went to the bathroom to get the shower running. Steam fogged up the mirror as he took off his clothes and carefully stepped in. The last he needed was a drunken fall in the shower. Or maybe he did. That would put him out of his misery.

He sighed and stood under the hot, running water. Eyes closed, he let the shower soothe his muscles and washed his body. Then, he suddenly remembered the Egg Festival was tomorrow. He’d been helping Marnie with the chickens leading up to this event and got the eggs prepared. It was one of the few festivals he looked forward to. 

_Seven will probably be there._ And that blasted memory from last night looped in his mind again. Remembering how he admired her tenacity quickly transitioned into remembering her body.

Her smooth skin. Her beautiful tits. How warm and slick she felt inside. How her entire body felt soft and doughy like a pillow.

His heart began to race.

_Shit._

Washing around his groin was getting difficult as he was already erect and sensitive to the touch. He adjusted the water to a lower temperature and rinsed, hoping it would cool him off. But to no avail he remained hard as a rock. He recalled how her large breasts felt in his hands, substantial enough that he couldn’t cover them entirely with his palms.

Shane reached down, lightly gripped himself, and began to stroke. Slowly at first, remembering how her hips rotated against his pelvis. Then, he skipped to the doggy style position and remembered how she squeezed him into submission with her walls. He stroked even faster. He wished he could go back in time and savor that night. It almost didn’t seem real. Without warning, a thick white stream surged from his crotch and shot against the tile walls. It was so intense his knees buckled and he had to catch the shower bar.

He drew in shaky breaths.

“Holy shit, what’s going on?” He whispered to himself. 

Shane knew his orgasms were never this intense. Not until… 

Something clicked in his mind. He rinsed the semen off and stepped out of the shower. He’d have to talk to Seven tomorrow. Maybe she’ll be at the festival. He knew it’d be awkward. Unbearable even, but he had a theory about what happened that night and figured maybe it was still affecting him. And he had to find out if she knew anything. 

Shame poked at his conscience.

_Is that the only reason you wanna talk to her?_

He shook the inner voice away.

_Or are you hoping she’ll fuck you again?_

Shane clenched his jaw, wrapped a towel around his hips, and went straight to his room. He hoped finishing off those pepper poppers and a round of video games would take his mind off things.

* * *

Seven’s skirt billowed around her as a light breeze blew through the valley. It was perfect weather for the Egg Festival. She decided to take a break from farm work today since it was her first festival in Stardew Valley. She woke up in a surprisingly good mood and it felt appropriate to wear a floral print skirt with a fitted crop top that hung off the shoulders. A delicious smell wafted over the air that made her mouth water. She didn’t eat breakfast when Abigail told her Gus would be cooking for the event.

As Seven neared the square, she could see it was bustling with every single resident in the valley, including a few tourists from neighboring towns. Pierre had a stand set up with a sign advertising strawberry seeds for sale. She’d have to remember to grab a couple packs. Right now, she was ravenous and her first stop was going to be that buffet laid out on the table. But a familiar face stepped in front of the stand and she slowed her pace a little.

Shane stopped to talk to Pierre with a cup in his hand. There was a brief exchange of words. It looked like he was asking Pierre a question, but she couldn’t make out the words over the festival music. She drew nearer and knew that this could go either two ways: He’d see her and probably want to have some sort of awkward talk or he’d see her, freak out, and haul ass in the other direction.

They made eye contact. Shane’s cheeks turned bright red and he quickly looked down, but he didn’t run. He took a few hesitant steps forward and waited.

Awkward talk it is then.


End file.
